Kagome's Time of the Month
by KyosBeads13
Summary: The title says all. What happens when InuYasha overhears a private conversation between Kagome and Sango? Confusion that's what. Rated T for obvious reasons [One Shot]


**A/N: **_Well this is just something that happened to pop into my head one day when I was bored... As you can see from the title Kagome is actually supposed to seem like she's PMSing XD. I hope everyone gets a kick out of it at least. Review please :O. _

**Anonymous Reviews Accepted. **

**DISCLAIMER:** _I in no way shape or form own Inu-Yasha... _

XxXxXxX

Just as any ordinary day, the Inu-Yasha gang sat lazily around camp after yet another jewel hunt. Inu-Yasha was lounging around in a tree above Sango and Kagome who were talking quietly like normal teenage girls do. Miroku and Shippo sat on the far side of camp also chatting about things Shippo "needed to know before he grew up." Inu-Yasha, too relaxed to stop the monk, just yawned listening in on Sango and Kagome's conversation.

"I just feel so gross today.." Kagome said groaning and holding her sides.

"I wish I could help you but I guess there are just somethings that nature brings that we can't stop." Sango said back. Inu-Yasha leaned in a little closer. What could they be talking about?

"But it had to come TODAY, of all days. That's probably why I feel like this." Kagome fell back cringing and holding her abdomen tighter. "I hate this time of the month."

"This time of the month?" Inu-Yasha repeated back to himself. "Kagome has a time of the month? Kagome's a half demon!?" Inu-Yasha sat straight up and looked at the girl. Kagome continued to talk with Sango failing to see the now obviously eavesdropping hanyou above them.

"And everyone at home is always like "Kagome why are you so emotional right now?" "Kagome why don't you lighten up!" Well, my Mom understands but my little brother and Grandfather are completely clueless to what I'm going through." She sighed getting back up.

"Wait so her mother is a demon?!" Inu-Yasha clearly had no idea of what was happening. He jumped down from his perch in the air and was going to ask her about it until Kagome got to standing and Sango started to add one more thing. He hid behind the tree to hear what she had to say.

"Well, don't worry I know how it is. When my time of the month comes, I just kind of retreat from everyone."

'SANGO IS A HALF DEMON TOO!?' Inu-Yasha gripped the tree scared beyond belief. 'And I never even noticed!?'

"Well I think I'm going to go wash off in the river, Sango. I'll be back in a little bit." Kagome picked up her back pack as Sango nodded. As she started through the woods on her way to the river near-bye, she waved to Shippo and Miroku, then disappeared into the thick trees.

Inu-Yasha snuck out of his hiding place and walked past Sango, not noticing the strange look she gave him. He walked to Miroku completely ignoring the fact that Shippo was in the middle of asking Miroku a question.

"Miroku, I found out something really strange." Inu-Yasha said his ears twitching.

"That being..?" Miroku asking getting as interested as Inu-Yasha was.

"Hey! I was talking here!" Shippo said still being ignored.

"Kagome is a half demon. And Sango is too!" For a minute Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha with a blank expression.

"H-how did you find that out!?" Miroku nearly slid off the log he was sitting on when Inu-Yasha told him.

"I heard them talking about "their times of the month" and figured they have to be half demons!" He said proudly giving over his information. Miroku's expression fell. Unfortunately for Inu-Yasha, Miroku knew what the girls had really meant.

"Um, Inu-Yasha, that's not what they men-"

"Not now, Miroku. I'm going to go ask Kagome about it." He said darting off following her scent.

"All right but don't come to me when you've made a fool of yourself," Miroku mumbled. "Now, Shippo, where were we?"

XxXxXxX

Finally he bounded out of the forest where Kagome sat drying her hair with a towel. His mind raced wondering how he was going to approach her about it. Eventually he walked out into her line of view and prepared himself to ask her.

"Hey Inu-Yasha. What are you doing here?" She asked putting the towel around her shoulder preventing the water from dripping on the shoulders of her uniform.

"Kagome? Can I ask you something?" He said sitting next to her in his usually Indian style leg cross.

"Um, yeah sure."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were a half demon?!"

"W-w-what!?" Kagome was taken aback.

"And Sango is too?"

"Inu-Yasha, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." She said staring at him with one eyebrow cocked.

"Kagome I know already. I heard you and Sango talking about your time of the month." He said staring at her straight in the eye.

"Uh, Inu-Yasha," Kagome said laughing hysterically. "That's not what I meant."

"Er.."

"Inu-Yasha my time of the month.. Is well... Not what you're thinking.." She said trying to stifle her laughs.

"Then what is it?" He said now even more confused from when he started. Kagome motioned for him and whispered in his ears for a minute or two. "I think that is the grossest thing I have ever heard."

"Maybe but it's normal for us." Kagome smiled and picked up her back pack. "See you back at camp?"

"Y-yeah.." He mumbled. Kagome walked off through the woods again. "I am SO glad that I'm not a women." Inu-Yasha stood up putting his arms in his sleeves and shook his head. He began to wonder how bad he was going to get made fun of for this one.

XxXxXxX

**A/N: **_Well there you have it, kinda short but hope it was a little cute at least haha. Review please! _

_And for those of you who are bored go to my homepage on fanfiction and visit my Inu-Yasha site! Thanks for reading! _

_A Friend in Words, _

_--KB_


End file.
